<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mein Freund by plaguecity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566990">Mein Freund</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity'>plaguecity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, 菲亚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚历克知道菲利克斯和他做朋友是已故皇帝的要求。</p><p>* 一些friends to lovers/朋友成为恋人的内容。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mein Freund</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>菲利克斯不是第一次来到这里。<br/>
第一次来的时候他还很年轻。当然，他现在也才刚步入21岁，仍然非常年轻。<br/>
但是第一次来的时候菲利克斯只有10岁，这栋建筑也要比现在规模小的多，从狮子之泉过来只需要乘坐15分钟的地上车，从他家过来也只要35分钟。</p><p>菲利克斯是从狮子之泉过来的。<br/>
“亚历克说他在这里……他要我来找他，”他对在门廊中段抓住他的侍卫诚实以告。<br/>
“好吧，”对方认出了他是谁，从托盘里随手给他抓了一把糖，“那你在这等着，我去通报……不要乱跑哦！”<br/>
菲利克斯点点头。对方消失在视野里后，他站起来，继续沿着厚重垂坠的窗帘躲躲藏藏的前进。<br/>
他没有乱跑。他知道亚历克在哪，所以这不能叫做乱跑。</p><p>菲利克斯记得那一天的每一个细节。<br/>
天花板非常的高，像是水泥做的天空，而且古怪的裸露着巨大的管子。每一个转角都有人，尖尖的金色小方片立在石头做的地面上，给那些一模一样的黑靴子打上一层淡金色的阴影。他有几次停下来，从窗帘的缝隙抬头去看那些人的脸。他们的靴子一模一样、裤子一模一样、绶带一模一样、帽子一模一样，表情也一模一样。就像是菲利克斯玩具柜里收藏的红裤子士兵。他曾经无数次的指挥着他们在塑胶山丘、胶布草原和铝皮铁轨上驰骋，每占据一个地方，他就对自己说“菲尼，你可真不错！”，然后插上一面他自己画的狼头旗——他一个人玩的时候是狼头旗，但是亚历克来的时候就要换成狮子旗。他为此还和爸爸吵了一架，但是米达麦亚少见的不肯让步，菲利克斯最终只好屈服。你知道的，他并不是胆小鬼，但是小孩子总是有不得不屈服于大人的时候。<br/>
他很喜欢和亚历克玩游戏，喜欢到每次他都会不辞辛劳的把所有士兵归位，然后两个人重新开始。<br/>
可是有一次他和亚历克玩游戏的时候两人吵架了。那天他炸断了亚历克运输补给的铁轨，兴高采烈地举着亚历克的火车皮站起来大叫“我又赢了！什么嘛，亚历克根本不会打仗嘛！”亚历克闻言非常不开心，也起身想把火车抢回来，两人争夺了半天，最终菲利克斯机智的站到椅子上，一手推着亚历克不让他上来，另一手像托着飞机似的托着那节火车皮转来转去，看到亚历克高举手臂、想尽办法也爬不上来的样子，他得意的评价，“亚历克……你像个风车！”<br/>
说实话，他当时并没有恶意。他在和爸爸妈妈旅游的途中看到过风车，白色的、又高又远、站在金色的麦浪里，风一吹就吱吱悠悠的开始摆动，远处是天青色的山峦……非常漂亮。而且亚历克挥着手臂的样子就是很像风车。<br/>
但是亚历克突然就哭了，在菲利克斯反应过来前一把推翻他满桌的玩具小人，像一股金色的小暴风雨一样冲了出去。<br/>
“但是他也摔了我的玩具，”晚餐的时候，菲利克斯在知道发生了什么的米达麦亚夫妇面前为自己辩护，“我不能说实话吗？他本来就没赢过几次……而且亚历克就是很像风车！”为了佐证自己的话，他连饭都不吃了，跑上楼冲进房间拿出几张洗出来的照片，又蹬蹬蹬的跑下来，“妈妈你看……是不是很像？”<br/>
艾芳和米达麦亚对视一眼，叹了口气。<br/>
“把这个给亚历克送去，”第二天艾芳递给他一个点心盒，“你大一岁呢……就当是让着他，主动道个歉吧？好不好？”菲利克斯不知道为什么要道歉，但他还是照做了。于是中午的时候他和亚历克重归于好，还一起在草坪上分掉了那盒点心。<br/>
但是从那天以后他和亚历克再也没有玩过打仗游戏。</p><p>菲利克斯知道游戏只是游戏，但是亚历克似乎并不知道，他总是把什么都看得很认真。所以菲利克斯有的时候宁可自己玩。<br/>
他小心翼翼的穿过好几个房间，独自沉浸在这个游戏里乐不可支。他有的时候匍匐前进，有的时候从防火梯翻过去，有的时候躲在楼梯扶手交界的阴影里。谁都没有发现他，于是他最终看到了亚历克。<br/>
“我在这里！”他用口型说。<br/>
亚历克抬起脸看往他的方向，这时那个侍卫刚好走到希尔德身边。他很早就到了，但是一直等在门口，直到执政凯瑟琳向他打手势让他进来。<br/>
“你去吧，”希尔德叹了口气，又朝亚历克微笑一下，“我们明天再谈一次，好吗？”<br/>
亚历克点点头，一言不发的跟着侍卫离开……转头就在楼梯拐角的地方跑掉了。是他给菲利克斯发的地图，他当然也非常熟悉这里的地形。<br/>
菲利克斯在阳台上数到20，果然看到亚历克跑了过来，一把抱住他似乎要欢呼大叫。<br/>
“等一下！”他竖起一根手指按在亚历克嘴唇中间，“我们要小声一点……要隐蔽！”<br/>
不知道为什么，亚历克没有说话，于是他也很久没有说话。夏日的风从两人的脸颊边吹拂而过，蝉鸣像是咕嘟咕嘟的温泉水淹没了他们。菲利克斯注意到了一些事情，他觉得亚历克不太一样了。<br/>
“……亚历克，”他困惑的打量着对方，“你的嘴唇好软啊？”<br/>
“嗯？”亚历克眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>亚历克也对那天记得一清二楚。<br/>
他和希尔德吵了一架。他不想去上学。<br/>
“不是有家庭教师吗？”他坐在椅子上，手握着自己的膝盖，白色短袜上方裸露的一截小腿蹭着椅子的横杆，“我不想去学校。”<br/>
“我觉得应该让同龄人多见见你……都是你熟悉的那些孩子们，”希尔德站在色泽深沉的桌子后方，墙上的黄金狮子旗默视着两人，“你看，菲尼不也去学校了吗？你们还是可以一起玩。”<br/>
亚历克松开自己的膝盖，改为两只手握在一起，“我不熟悉任何人。”<br/>
“包括菲尼吗？”希尔德似乎是想开个玩笑。<br/>
“我不知道，”亚历克的视线越过希尔德，来到侧面墙上的挂画，其中一副挂画有着非常熟悉的面孔。<br/>
他迅速移开视线，看向窗外，然后亚历克的神情闪烁了一下，“……我不知道。”<br/>
“你这样说的话，可是有人要伤心的哦，”希尔德叹了口气，接着摇摇头，示意让在门口等了半天的侍卫进来。<br/>
他很快就忘记了这场和母亲的小口角。因为那天在他和菲利克斯之间发生了一件特别的事情。<br/>
似乎是他先开的口。他告诉菲利克斯，你“很好看”。然后他有点期待的看着对方。他希望菲利克斯也夸夸他，这样他的心情就会好一点。<br/>
菲利克斯不负所望的开口了。他说，“你的眼睛像蓝水晶……还有蓝色的矢车菊！”<br/>
亚历克感到惊叹。“你讲话好特别呀，菲尼，”随即他又感到懊恼，为什么自己就说不出这样的话？他就只会说“好看”！<br/>
他向好友表示了自己的懊恼。菲利克斯想了一下，拉住他的手，“我是在学校里学到的……你要来学校吗？”亚历克有点怀疑，难道菲尼是希尔德请来的援军吗？<br/>
“为什么？我不想去学校……我们可以等你放学了一起玩。”他挣扎着想把自己的手抽出来。<br/>
“可是我觉得不够，”菲利克斯抓着他不放，“我在学校的时候也想看到你。”<br/>
“你说的是真的吗？不会是希尔德要你这么说的吧？”亚历克又一次试图把手抽出来，但已经不怎么用力了。<br/>
“是真的……我干嘛要听希尔德的？”菲利克斯感到委屈，他凑近亚历克的耳朵，准备大叫一声“好啊，你怀疑我！”以示清白，但是最后只是靠在那枚粉色的小耳朵上，压低声音说了一句，“我发誓。”<br/>
亚历克停止了挣扎。此后整个下午他们的手都牵在一起。</p><p>亚历克第二天在谈话中告诉了希尔德他的新决定。说这些话的时候安妮罗杰也在场。<br/>
“但是我也有一个要求……不，两个要求，”亚历克下意识的摸了一下自己的耳垂，“答应我我才去学校。”<br/>
“我想要打耳洞，要一副蓝水晶的耳环，还要在我房间楼下的花坛种花——我自己种。”<br/>
希尔德和安妮罗杰面面相觑。“好吧，”希尔德正要答应，安妮罗杰摇摇头打断了她。<br/>
她们挽着手走开两步，站在桌子的另一侧说话。亚历克努力去听，也只断断续续听到几个词。<br/>
“本来也……不只是上学……形象建设……储君的形象……军队……男孩子……”他听到姑姑说。<br/>
“没关系……我年轻的时候……没穿过裙子……长大就好了……”他听到妈妈回答。<br/>
最后安妮罗杰还要说什么，希尔德摇头，指了指她的胸口，“皇帝以前也戴首饰的，不是吗？”亚历克顺着希尔德手指的方向看到姑姑佩戴着的那条银色项链，又往上看到安妮罗杰的脸。<br/>
谈话就这样结束了。执政凯瑟琳说他可以戴耳环，但是不能太夸张，而且20岁以后要取下来。<br/>
“好的，陛下。”亚历克恭顺的点头。<br/>
上学的第一天，亚历克戴了一对轰动学校的10厘米长坠耳环。校报记者给他拍了照片，安妮罗杰后来在餐桌上告诉他，“你长大以后再看这些，要笑话小时候的自己的。”<br/>
“我不会的，”亚历克当时没有回话，只是在心里反驳。但是晚上他写进了日记里。<br/>
“亲爱的亚历克，”他这样写道，“我们做个约定，好吗？不管你以后长到多少岁，都不可以笑话现在的我。”<br/>
然后他自己回复，“好的！”</p><p>菲利克斯的青春期来的比想象的迟。<br/>
“情书，”16岁的菲利克斯从书包里掏出一叠信纸，无所谓的放到桌上。<br/>
艾芳看了一眼米达麦亚，后者走上前揽住儿子的肩头，“这么多啊？怎么样，要回信吗？最好只挑一封回哦？”<br/>
菲利克斯摇摇头，“没有。不想回。”他重新扣上书包扣子，把背带甩到背后，“我上楼写作业了。”<br/>
“……这孩子。”米达麦亚看着他的背影感慨了一句，“不知不觉这么高了……”<br/>
“但是好像还没开窍呢，”艾芳怜爱的摸了一下那些字迹娟秀的信件，“还是个小孩子……希望女孩子们不要太伤心。”<br/>
她抬头看了一眼丈夫，想要再说两句“不知道以后成年了要祸害多少小姑娘”之类的打趣话，却看到米达麦亚仍然一眨不眨的看着菲利克斯关上的房门。很久之后他才收回视线，翻了一下那些信，“这么大了……这么像他……如果他能看到的话……”<br/>
艾芳的目光也重新落到那些信上。她按住丈夫的手轻轻抚摸，“是啊……如果她能看到的话……”<br/>
即使是世界上最相爱的夫妻，有的时候，丈夫和妻子所想的事情仍不相同。</p><p>菲利克斯其实留下了一封信。<br/>
他坐在床上读了第三遍，才确定自己理解了信中的意思。“亚历克，”他后知后觉的想到，亚历克从来不让他叫他的全名。亚历克说自己不喜欢那个来自死去皇帝好友的中间名，也不喜欢那个来自对皇帝说了两句“民主是交朋友的制度”然后殉职的同盟提督的前名。“叫我亚历克就行了，”他每次都这样说。<br/>
但是他突然想到也许还有别的原因：亚历克是一个没有性别的通用名。世界上如果有100个男孩叫亚历克，就也有100个女孩叫亚历克。<br/>
就好像他这周收到的那些情书里，有5封的署名都是亚历克。<br/>
他留下了一封。他当然不是从名字来找到他的。<br/>
他认识他的字迹。</p><p>菲利克斯两三年没有在亚历克的卧室留宿过了。他在狮子之泉有一个自己的房间。<br/>
但是当亚历克要求“我们今晚一起看电影……食物放到门口就行了”的时候，也没有人找到任何反对的理由。他们一个16岁，一个15岁，就算在外人看来身份再高贵特殊，在看着他们长大的成年人眼中，仍然算是小孩子。<br/>
但在彼此的眼中，他们不再是小孩子了。<br/>
“我不想还回去，”亚历克解开自己的发带，取下耳环，然后把那两颗蓝色的小水晶放在手心给菲利克斯看，“你还记得吗，菲尼？”<br/>
“还有这些，”他拉开窗帘，指着楼下遍布整个花坛的矢车菊，“每一株都是我亲手种的……夜色里看不清楚，但是都是蓝色的。很漂亮的蓝色。”<br/>
“你还记得吗？那一天……你还记得你对我说过什么吗？”<br/>
那重要吗？菲利克斯心想。他现在愿意做任何事情。<br/>
“我一天都没有忘记，”他看着亚历克美丽的眼睛说。<br/>
“我不想还回去，”亚历克又强调了一遍，“……我不想成年。”他9岁的时候就知道成年是很可怕的事情，因为成年以后他要把他的耳环还回去。而后来他知道那甚至不是最可怕的事。还有很多很多的东西，他要一一还回去。<br/>
“那就不还回去，”菲利克斯站了起来，他的目光扫过亚历克房间的每一件昂贵的家具，越过那扇紧闭的房门，又来到那面映着两人影子的玻璃窗，“我们可以跑。”<br/>
“也许吧……但不是现在，”亚历克缓慢的、有节奏的、有策略性的后退，直到坐到那张帘幔拉开的柔软大床上。菲利克斯知道那些流言是怎样说他“毫无军事天赋”，但也许那并不对。只是每一个人，都有属于自己的战争。<br/>
“你是一个非常、非常好的朋友，”亚历克抬起手，放在自己的领口，“但我想要的并不只是一个好朋友。”<br/>
也许是因为莱因哈特的要求，菲尼才和他做朋友。<br/>
但有一些事情，只能出自他自己的要求。</p><p>菲利克斯问了四个问题。<br/>
“我可以坐到你身边吗？”这是他的第一个问题。<br/>
“我可以脱掉你的最后一件衣服吗？”这是第二个问题。<br/>
“我可以摸你吗？”这是第三个问题。<br/>
“我可以进来吗？”这是最后一个问题。<br/>
前三个问题亚历克都毫不犹豫的回答“可以”，只有最后一个问题，他先在枕头底下摸索了一会儿，找出一支开了盖的润滑油放到菲利克斯手里，“我自己提前涂了一点，但是最好再多挤一点……你来给我弄。”<br/>
菲利克斯亲吻着亚历克光洁的脊柱，一路向上，最后贴住他的耳边那个小小的圆孔，很轻很轻的咬他。<br/>
“你在哭吗？”他问。<br/>
亚历克摇摇头，侧过脸亲菲利克斯的下巴，以证明自己确实没有在哭，然后他提了第一个问题，“你现在是什么人，菲利克斯？”<br/>
菲利克斯无师自通的想到了那个答案，“我是你的男朋友。”他回答。<br/>
“是的，”亚历克和他接吻，“……我属于你，菲尼。”<br/>
菲利克斯这次没有说话。他只是点了点头。他当然知道亚历克到底在说什么。亚历克有很多这样的小诡计，而他从未拆穿。他喜欢他的诡计。<br/>
“是的，亚历克，”他在心里回答，“我属于你。”</p><p>这就是为什么他现在站在这里。站在议会大厦的台阶下。<br/>
“我们一起进去吗？”20岁的皇帝走到他身边，“其他人都留在这里。”<br/>
他转头看向亚历克。后者穿着一套剪裁优美的黑色西装，两颗蓝色的耳环在他扎起的金发下闪闪发亮。<br/>
“我以为你会穿军装，”他退后半步跟在亚历克身后往台阶上走，“当然，这套也很漂亮。”<br/>
“其实是可以穿军装的，虽然今天过后军队的实际指挥权就转移给首相，但是名义上我还是最高首脑。”亚历克的发尾在他面前扫来扫去。<br/>
“但是我不想穿。因为我知道，”两人走到大厦门口后停了下来，亚历克看了一眼腕表，“他们看着我穿军装的时候在看谁。”<br/>
菲利克斯还要说点什么，亚历克打断了他，“好了！我们的首相过来了。”<br/>
“今天的天气很好，”亚历克向亚麻色头发的首相伸出一只手，“记者们来的也格外多。这是你的高光时刻啊，尤里安先生。”<br/>
“是我们的高光时刻，”尤里安虚吻了一下皇帝的手背，“陛下。”<br/>
亚历克摇了摇头，“是你当年的浴血奋战赢来了这个机会。这是你的荣誉，不属于我。”<br/>
实现承诺是一种英勇和荣耀。但这并不是他的承诺，也不是他的荣耀。</p><p>“你知道这意味着什么吗？”亚历克在二楼面对人群时悄声对菲利克斯说。<br/>
菲利克斯按着自己的配枪，摇了摇头。<br/>
“白痴，我昨天不是还跟你说过吗？真的以为我睡傻了说梦话呢？”亚历克向前走了一步，菲利克斯紧随其后。<br/>
无数双眼睛注视着他们，彩带和气球飘下，上议院和下议院的每一扇门都站满了生机勃勃的面孔。亚历克等到礼炮开始鸣响时才结束招手，退回来拉住菲利克斯的袖子，贴住他的耳朵。<br/>
“这意味着……我们可以结婚了。”蓝色的眼睛带着笑意看向他。菲利克斯看了他很久，举起胳膊挡住两人，低头去亲那两片嫣红的花瓣。<br/>
这才是属于他的承诺和荣耀。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>